Of Green Monsters and Green Eyes
by songbird'ssmile
Summary: "Korra wasn't jealous; especially not of Asami and that was the truth… for the most part" eventual KorrAsami, Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Of Green Monsters and Green Eyes**

**Summary: "Korra wasn't jealous; especially not of her and that was the truth… for the most part" eventual KorrAsami Read and Review**

**Paring: KorrAsami**

**Warning: eventually will contain girlxgirl so if you don't care for that find another fict to read.**

**Disclaimer: I am the all-powerful Melon Lord of course I own LoK, (oh that's right… I don't. Sorry for any confusion =) **

Korra knew when she saw Asami at the gala it would definitely not be the last time she'd ever see her, I mean aside from the fact that her father was now sponsoring the Fire Ferrets and she was also, currently, Mako's girlfriend; Korra still knew she'd probably see her again.

Still that didn't mean she enjoyed Asami's constant presence, not in the slightest. Honestly, it was understandable that she would come to every match, but Korra wasn't aware that she'd also be attending every. single. practice. Really, she never missed a single practice. Her attendance record was probably better than Korra's, much to her displeasure (and trust me Korra was displeased.)

Korra got it, loud and clear, Mako and Asami were together; they were a couple. But she didn't need the ever present reminder of their relationship throwing her off her game. And it's not like she was jealous or anything. No, definitely not jealous. Mako could have a girlfriend (that wasn't her) and Korra was perfectly fine with it.

Still the love-struck teens act was seriously grating on her nerves; and not because it was an act, but because it wasn't. Every time he looked at Asami it was like she hung sun and the moon in the sky. And Korra almost understood; Asami wasn't all that bad. If fact she was actually nice, she could hold a conversation longer than most of the other Fire Ferret fans she had seen fawning over Mako… and Bolin, and she was relatively attractive, for a girl.

Well, let face it, she was really attractive; her long dark hair and her sparkling emerald eyes. Other than physically; she was also pretty strong and tough while still managing to be all feminine and sweet. She was practically the opposite of Korra, who was brash, abrasive, and headstrong, who too often traded in comfort and practicality for fashion, who could and would take down any one who tried mess with her. Basically, Asami was a much better catch than Korra. It was obvious why Mako would prefer Asami's to Korra, not that she was actually comparing herself to Asami, who was Mako's girlfriend, because it certainly wasn't like she…

Korra took in a sharp breath. She should be concentrating on bending. She should be practicing or training or something. Because sitting here thinking about Mako and Asami really wasn't going to help anything right now; it wouldn't stop the revolution, Amon, or the equalists and it definitely wouldn't help them win the tournament or even change Mako's and Asami's relationship.

She stood up from the edge of the training room where she'd been sitting; it was mostly empty. She was supposed to be here getting in a little extra practice, but since Mako had left (being practically dragged out by Asami) and Bolin had gone to shower, Korra really hadn't done much practicing at all.

Grudgingly she fell easily into a waterbending stance and began fashion whips out of thin streams of water; blasting a practice dummy at random intervals with sheets of water formed from the liquid cased in the few clay pots, that were in the training room. Her blows started to become harsher and scattershot as she let out her pent up frustration with Mako, Asami, herself, Amon, and the equalists all filter out through her bending.

Just as she was about to fling and x of water against the dummy, a voice called her out of her concentration.

"Hello…?" it was Asami and that was honestly the last voice she wanted to hear right now.

"Oh, hi Avatar Korra, what are you still doing here; it's late?" Korra rolled her eyes lightly at the unnecessary title before turning to face her putting on a façade of niceness

"I'm practicing for the next match; what are you doing here?" she bit out a tad too harshly

Okay maybe nice wasn't exactly what she had been aiming for, but honestly, it want like Asami's had much better of a reason to be here than she did.

"I left my jacket here earlier during practice and I didn't realize until after I had already gone out with Mako..." she walked calmly over to the stack of clay disks that Asami had used for a bench during practice and sure enough her jacket was tucked neatly in between two stacks of disks.

Korra just let out a breath of annoyance, because once again Asami had done nothing wrong and she was acting like a jerk to her…

'Sound familiar?' a voice in the back of her mind chimed in, causing Korra to mentally curse.

"Shut up!" she said to the non-existent voice. She didn't realize she had said it out loud until a gentle voice piqued with confusion asked...

"What?" Korra shook her head, brushing off the comment with slight embarrassment

"Nothing, I think I should go now; tell Mako I said bye…" Korra loosened her jacket that she usually kept around her waist and shrugged it on. It was a bit of a swim back to Air Temple Island and the water was never above 56 degrees..

"Wait!" called Asami suddenly, causing Korra to incline her head in the direction of the young woman.

"What?" she asked curiously.

"I wanted to know, if we could hang out some time… " Korra frowned

"Why, is Mako not enough company for you… ?" Now, Korra knew that sounded bitter, but she couldn't help it, bad timing be dammed. This wasn't the most opportune time for her to just hang out with anyone really especially the girl who was dating the guy she well… it just didn't seem like the best idea.

"No, well, he's my boyfriend and honestly, I just wanted a girl to hang out with…" Korra was confused

"And, why me? Don't you have other friends you could hang out with…?" the words left her mouth before Korra could even consider the idea, that perhaps she actually didn't have other 'friends'. It's not like Korra was one to talk; her best friend was a polar bear dog, but honestly she expected someone like **_Asami Sato _**to at least have a few close friends (if not dozens). Korra stared in confusion, at the usually confident girl's crushed face; she knew that was most likely **_not_** the case.

"Sorry," she apologized without thinking "I didn't mean… it just, you're Asami Sato… you must have some friends… I mean with your father…"

"You really think that means that much?" Asami stopped Korra from finishing her completely predictable train of thought, which Asami had heard far too many times to count.

"I mean you're the avatar and it's not like that's gotten you many friends" Asami's word stung right back without really meaning to. (Well maybe just a little bit)

"I'm sorry" she added as an afterthought. "It's just ever since I showed up I've done nothing but be nice to you and the team and you've either completely ignored me or glared at me so intensely at me it's like you're trying to turn me into a pile of ash. And from where I stand; I just don't get it…" she paused to take a deep breath.

"I mean were obviously going to be spending lot of time around each other and none of it will really matter if you hate me." The last words were almost a cry desperate and confused.

"I don't hate you." Korra responded almost instantly.

"Then why…?" asked Asami nearly pleading as green eyes bore deep into blue.

"I'm jealous...of you" she admitted in almost a whisper.

"Why on earth, would you, be jealous of me?" Asami spat out, as if it'd be the most ridiculous thing in the world, to be jealous of her.

"Because, you're you…" Korra blurted out honestly unsure herself as to why she's so jealous of the girl, even while she was admitting it. Asami smirked.

"You're going to have to be more specific than that…" Korra shrugged.

"Everything is so easy for you. You whipped up a sponsor for the Fire Ferrets like that, you walk around like nothing is holding you back or preventing you from doing anything…"

"Nothing is…" Asami agreed quietly "But honestly you're one to talk about things coming easy; I heard you master three of the four elements before you were five and you know how many elements I can bend? None, nada, zip…" Korra rolled her eyes

"Yeah but that's physical, everything else, socially I guess, I completely fail at. I mean with Mako everything I do seems to cause a fight or make him upset and you're right I don't have many friends per se but I've never been good at making them." Asami took another deep breath closer to a discontented sigh.

"I knew this was about Mako" Korra took a step back.

"What? No, it's not like that, I just…"

"Listen, I understand if you have feeling for him, but so do I. And currently he has feeling for me; so I have to see how this plays out." Korra gave a short breath at the phrase 'plays out', like this was all just some sort of game to Asami.

"Listen, I don't have feeling for him; he's just my friend but as his friend I have to say this, if all you're doing with him is waiting for something to "play out"; I'm honestly not sure you should be with him…" Asami frowned, thinking over her words.

"I do really care about him, but honestly it sounds like you're in denial" she said reflecting the conversation back on Korra.

"Please, I'm not in denial; Mako isn't even my type…" says Korra, before she really thinks it through

"We'll what is your type then?" asked Asami her eyes flickering softy with the spark of a challenge

"I don't know… they'd have to have green eyes and maybe dark hair… I guess…" Korra let the thought slip from her lips, before she actually thought of whom she was saying it to.

"Green eyes, huh?" asked the teen; her emerald orbs danced with mischief as she twirled a finger through her ebony waves "So like Bolin…?"

Korra felt her mouth go dry as she nodded her answer. Sure, Bolin that's what she must have meant. Bolin was a safe choice, a typical choice, a good choice…

Asami's made a small "Hmm…" sound in the back of her throat, as she picked up her jacket and began to walk out of the training room.

"I still think we should hang out some time soon, talking with you is interesting" she said as if she questioning her own words and both were confused by the sudden turn of events.

"How does Friday at the park sound?" Korra just nods again before finding her voice and murmuring a halfhearted "Sure".

Suddenly Korra remembered that she was the one, who was supposed to have been leaving

She waited until she could no longer hear the soft padding of Asami's quick, light footsteps, before she followed her out the door, forgoing the actual exit and finding the nearest window.

As she dives into the water she tries her best to clear her mind but her brain seems to be stuck on replay, rewinding the moment over and over again.

_"We'll what is your type then?"_

_"I don't know… they'd have to have green eyes and maybe dark hair… I guess…"_

_"Green eyes, huh? So… like Bolin…?"_

Korra wasn't so sure it was Bolin she'd been talking about, when she mentioned her 'type'.

Then, when she's falling asleep that night, for the first time in weeks she falls asleep without having yet another night of Amon haunting her dream's; but honestly, she's not so sure that her fantasies of the dark hair non-bender with her piercing emerald eyes, is any less of a freighting idea.

**I know it's really early to try to be pairing up Korra and Asami but in my mind KorrAsami seems like it's definitely going to become a thing, at least on FFN. If not, I just really wanted to post this because honestly. I don't dislike Asami I think she'll be a great character. But do I think she should really be with Mako? No. So this is sort of a start, to something I guess. I have this story planned out a lot farther but I'll only continue if I get some positive feedback. So review and tell me what you think… - ; ) Song**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Of Green Monsters and Green Eyes**

**Summary: "Korra wasn't jealous; especially not of her and that was the truth… for the most part" eventual KorrAsami Read and Review**

**Paring: KorrAsami**

**Warning: eventually will contain girlxgirl so if you don't care for that find another fict to read.**

**Disclaimer: LoK no es mio**

There was a feeling in the pit of Korra's stomach somewhere between excitement and utter dread when she thought about the upcoming (read "impending") meeting.

She was going to the park with Asami to 'hang out'…

And sure, that may seem like a completely normal thing for a teenager to do, but to be honest Korra had really never just 'hung out' with anyone before. She had meant it when she said her best friend was her polar bear dog, Naga. Other than that, Korra really never had anyone her age, at the south pole, that she could call a friend. They were either one of her bending teachers, a guard from the Order of the White Lotus, or some sort of parental figure to her. And for the most part it was great, like having a large family but it wasn't the same as having a friend.

Of course Asami wasn't really her 'friend' either. At least Korra couldn't really call her that yet. Honestly Korra wasn't even sure if that where this was heading.

_Did Asami consider her a friend?_ I mean, Korra did spend a majority of her time glaring at her or ignoring her. And despite having scarce previous experience to reference Korra was sure that friendships didn't start out like that.

But it wasn't like they hated each other or anything, so that as a good start. Right?

And to be honest Korra really want sure what Asami wanted. It not like she really brought it up again. Korra supposed she could have asked why everything seemingly went back to 'normal' after they made plans but she didn't. So now she was standing, pacing really, counting down minutes before she should go to the park to meet up with Asami. Naga was staring at her wagging her tale impatiently as if to say "Are we going to go yet?" Eventually Naga let out a short yip to vocalize her question.

"We'll leave in a few minutes, Naga…" said Korra the polar bear dog rested his head on the going and made a small whine as if to ask, "Why?" All she had heard was that they were going to the park and although she had only been there a few times it was a nice place; it was warm, with lots of trees and no funny lemurs that flew around her head and chattered.

"One minute Naga…" the polar bear dog issued another whine of protest.

Korra looked at her pleading eyes "Okay fine. We'll go now, but if we're early; I blame you…" Naga snorted. Korra wasn't early to most things even when she wanted to be there and Naga could tell form the way she was acting Korra, at least consciously, didn't want to go. Korra climbed onto Naga's back and the polar bear dog took off bounding to the edge of the island and into the water.

When the arrived at the park Naga was still a little wet from the swim and as soon as Korra hopped off her back, she decide to dry off.

"Naga, no!" Korra looked sternly at the polar bear dog, who quickly stopped shaking off the excess water.

"Naga…" Korra chided "Now were all wet…" Naga gave a guilty look

"I thought you weren't going to show up?" Korra turned to face Asami who was smirking slightly, looking back and forth between Korra, who was now damp with water, and the equally soaked polar bear dog.

Asami had seen Naga before but not up close. Naga was at least two feet taller than her and Asami's head probably just reached her shoulder. The animal could have been intimidating if its tongue wasn't lolled out of the side of it mouth and it ears weren't flopped down and tail wasn't wagging profusely accompanied by happy panting.

Korra looked over to Asami "Naga heard me say park and she wanted to come I hope that's okay…"

Asami nodded "Of course, "she said turning to Naga "So this is your polar bear dog?" she asked staying a little too still to really look comfortable. Korra nodded, noticing the girl's sudden discomfort

"Yeah, you can pet her if you like… she always pretty friendly" Asami look uncharacteristically unconfident as she stared at the giant polar bear dog, who's head was still towering over her.

"Come here…" Korra said, motioning for Asami to come closer. Asami stepped forward, but didn't go any further.

"Closer. Come on, Naga's a sweetheart… Aren't you girl?" Korra began to scratch light behind the polar bear dog ear stretching up to reach. Asami reached an arm out shakily. Naga bent her head slightly towards the girl welcome the stranger affection. She couldn't figure out why Korra hadn't wanted to come to the park, especially if they were going to meet this person. She seemed nice and not like the little air bending pups, who pulled at her ears and tail sometimes, without meaning to. Naga barked happily to voice her opinion.

Asami was no longer startled though; she just smiled and turned back to Korra.

"So how long have you had Naga?" she asked glad to have something non-boy related to talk about. Korra seemed relived too as she replied.

"Since I was seven, after I found out I was the avatar I found Naga and she kind of been my only fiend since." Asami looked at Korra sincerely, then back to Naga

"You know I always wanted a pet like turtle duck or a baby rabbiroo." She sighed "But Dad said it'd be too much responsibility and that the little baby would grow up some day and I have to take care of it alone." She paused quietly thinking about something for a moment before continuing. "I still wanted a pet, but I didn't ask for one after he said that; because I knew he was right"

"I remember asking my bending master if I could keep Naga and he said no at first, but then I tried to keep him anyways as a secret." Korra smirked "They notice after a while that random amounts of dried penguin meat were going missing daily." Asami laughed and suddenly the both felt more at ease. The whole" just talking thing" was turning out to be a lot less complicated than either of them had expected.

They fell into and easy rhythm of question and answers as the conversation bounced from topic to topic: their favorite foods, things to do for fun, their childhoods. Asami even told Korra about her mother's death and though Korra couldn't quite understand her mother being gone forever she knew what it was like to have to be without your parents for a long time. About an hour or so later Naga roamed around the vicinity as Asami and Korra had found their way to a patch of grass just sitting down and talking. Finally the conversation came back around to "guys". Asami hadn't forgotten about Korra's proclamation of her type (dark hair, green eyes).

"So, Bolin huh?" Korra raised an eyebrow, as she questioned what in spirits' name she was talking about.

"Your "type" remember…?"

"About that I meant…" Asami interrupted her

"Korra, if you like him just tell him, I know for sure he diffidently likes you back so I think you should definitely go for it" Asami said in a voice that was almost a forced tone of apathy

"I don't think so I mean I just sort of said that yesterday I don't even know why..." Korra admitted trying to change the subject "I mean… I don't even think it's him I like. I just might like people with… well, still there are plenty of people in Republic City it's not like my options are limited to the fire ferrets… Wait! What I mean to say…" Korra tried to continue her rambling but Asami caught her.

"Stop, I get it. Your right your options are definitely not limited to the Fire Ferrets or anything like that…" she gave a small light-hearted laugh before continue "I'm just saying you seemed pretty sure when you said that the otter day so I just assumed." Korra nodded blankly and the easy conversation they had been having a few minutes ago slowly descended into an awkward silence.

"I have to go home… it's getting dark out." said Asami getting up quickly. Korra nodded in agreement

"I have to go too; Tenzin might send out a search party or something if I stay out any later" Asami's nodded back dully, then she gave Naga a pat on the head, before giving Korra a quick hug. Then again maybe it wasn't that quick. When Asami stopped hugging her Korra, took a step back uncomfortably.

"Well goodbye, I guess… I'll see you at the next fire ferrets practice." Korra smiled, slightly taken aback.

"Goodbye, then" Asami smiled back and went in the direction of the nearest street.

Korra called Naga over from the tree she was staring at trying to make sure the squirrel-pigeon stayed in it.

"Come on Naga, time to go home." the polar-bear dog made loyal yip as Korra got onto her back.

"Let's go Naga" she directed and Naga began to make her way out of the park and to the water line.

To say Korra was confused was and understatement; and frustrated? Even more so…

Korra didn't like Bolin at least not like that.

She wasn't even sure she liked Mako like that, it's just…

She knew only other explanation she could think of for why she had said that was…

And that was impossible

She couldn't like Asami like that she hardly knew her, they were hardly friends.

Besides the obvious she was a girl for spirits sake. So no she definitely couldn't like her like that.

And on top of it all, Asami had a boyfriend, who she had feelings for.

Then why did the thought of her loom in her mind and cause her stomach to turn and twist. It wasn't a sense of dread any more, and much more than nervous excitement.

And the thought of feeling 'that' was kind of frightening, so she tried to put it out of her mind. She though, if she put out it out of her mind she could convince herself that the feelings didn't exist or at least they weren't real.

If only it could have been that simple…

**Sorry this for the delay, I was waiting for the next episode to first of all see if I could find out more about Asami and second of all see how off script this whole story would go. I really want to stay as cannon as I can with writing a story and I find it more difficult to do with a series that's so new, but hey I'm trying. Still the next chapter will include stuff from the last episode but I won't be able to post until Tuesday or Wednesday because I have a trip to New York I'm going on with my school's Concert Chorus. So until then, Read and Review. - ; ) Song**

**P.S. i've been doing so reaserch on the 1920's (the time period estimate for LoK) and apparently it was one of the few times in history homosexuality was leaning more towards the socially acceptable side. (if that's incorrect please correct me, i read it on wikipedia)but on another note this is also based of my own experiernce of coming to terms with my sexuality, (I'm bi) and my own crush on a girl friend of mine. so this whole thing was sort of a way for me to vent about the situation. **


End file.
